The Dragon Queen and the Princess
by jh728
Summary: Someone has trouble sleeping and wants a story.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to _The Devil Wears Prada _or any of its characters.  
**Note:** This in another in my DWP series and takes place almost three years after Puppy Drabbles. Thank you Punky96 for looking this over and finding all those missing words. Any and all mistakes are mine because I just keep tweaking.

* * *

Miranda sighed in contentment. It was the end of a long week and she was going to reward herself by relaxing on the couch in pajamas and wrapped in her gray robe. At last she had time to read the thriller she picked up a week ago. It was late and everyone was in bed asleep. She stretched her legs out as she shifted into the corner of the couch. Miranda smiled as she opened the book and scanned the acknowledgements before turning to chapter one.

"Mommy?"

Miranda's head fell forward in defeat as she closed the book, removed her reading glasses, and moved her bare feet to the carpeted floor. Setting glasses and book on the coffee table, she gestured to the almost three year old standing in the doorway. Miranda waited as Catherine rubbed half opened eyes and toddled towards the couch dragging her stuffed bunny.

Miranda lifted the child to her lap to cuddle. "Why are you up, Sweetheart?"

"Coco had a nightmare." Catherine explained as she clutched Coco the bunny and settled against her Mommy's chest.

"She did?" Miranda tucked a few locks of dark hair behind a dainty ear and kissed the top of Catherine's head. "What was the nightmare about?"

"She doan rememer." Catherine held the floppy-eared brown bunny up for Miranda to kiss as well. Once Miranda complied, Catherine wrapped Coco tight in her little arms.

"She doesn't remember?" Miranda smiled as she gently corrected her daughter's grammar. "How can we help Coco sleep? It's too late for bunnies and little girls to be up wandering around the house."

Sleepy brown eyes gazed into warm blue. "Coco wants a story."

Miranda hugged her daughter. "She does?" This was a familiar gambit. Don't want to go to bed? Ask for a story. Unwilling to bathe? Ask for a story. The longer and more involved the better. Miranda and Andy seldom indulged the delaying tactic. But they were willing to tell stories during bath time and as the little girl nestled in bed before going to sleep. "What story would Coco like?"

Catherine yawned and relaxed in her mother's lap. "You and Mama."

The beginning of her and Andrea's courtship was one of Catherine's favorite stories. The couple told the story so many times that they developed different variations depending on the child's mood. "Your Mama came to Runway."

"No, Mommy. You not doin it right." Catherine frowned at Miranda. "You go '_once-a pon a time_'."

Miranda raised one eyebrow at the little girl and started again. "Once upon a time, your mother came to Runway for a job."

Catherine gave an aggrieved sigh. "No, Mommy. _Once-a_ stories have princesses and dragons and magic."

Miranda ducked her head to look in her daughter's eyes. "Whose story is this anyway?"

Catherine frowned and pushed out her bottom lip. "Coco's."

Miranda rolled her eyes and patted Catherine's pajama clad leg. "Fine. Once upon a time a beautiful Princess came to the big city looking for a job. The Princess looked and looked but no one would hire her. One day she came to Castle Runway to ask the Dragon Queen for a job."

Catherine smiled satisfied with the story track and adjusted Coco on her lap.

"The Princess did not impress the Dragon Queen. She was wearing rags and didn't know who the Dragon Queen was or anything about Castle Runway. The Princess tried to convince the Dragon Queen to hire her. But the Dragon Queen looked down her nose and sent the Princess away." Miranda smirked, remembering that day.

"But Princess came back?" Worried Catherine leaned back and peered up at her mother.

"Yes, Darling." Miranda brushed a few strands of dark brown hair from the girl's forehead. "The Dragon Queen considered what the Princess said and sent her loyal minion to bring her back."

Catherine sighed in relief and tucked her head under Miranda's chin.

"The Dragon Queen hired the Princess and put her to work running all over the city fetching coffee, scarves, and skirts. She didn't think the beautiful Princess belonged at Castle Runway. The Princess didn't know how to spell the designers' names or the differences between two blue belts. But the Princess wanted to do a good job so she worked extremely hard. The Dragon Queen grew to appreciate the Princess' efforts."

Catherine tilted her head to see her Mother's face. "Did Dragon Queen love Princess?"

Even though this was a familiar question, Miranda paused. "The Dragon Queen liked the Princess but she wasn't in love yet. The Dragon Queen was still married to a cowardly duke."

"Not love." Catherine shook her head at the answer.

"Not yet, Darling. Soon." Miranda reassured the girl before continuing. "The Princess learned all that she could and did such a good job, the Dragon Queen decided to take her to Paris. But Paris was not a happy place that year. The cowardly duke sent the Dragon Queen a nasty message and made the Dragon Queen angry. Then she had to fight an evil troll and a mean witch. The Dragon Queen won the battle, but the Princess ran away. The Dragon Queen was sad."

Catherine hugged Coco to her chest. "Doan want Dragon Queen to be sad."

Miranda tightened her hug and kissed the top of Catherine's head to comfort the child. '_So tender hearted. Just like her mother_,' Miranda thought.

"Oh, Darling." A sound from the hallway interrupted Miranda. Before she could call out, her two teenage daughters edged into the room. Miranda frowned. "Why are you two awake?" Although it wasn't that late for sixteen year olds, Miranda had kissed each girl goodnight well over an hour ago.

"Because Caroline freaked when she couldn't find Cat," Cassidy grumbled as she flopped onto the loveseat across from her mother.

"I didn't freak." Caroline nudged her sister over and dropped next to her.

Miranda noticed Caroline pluck at the white t-shirt and blue sleep shorts she wore to bed. Caroline glanced up and realized her mom was waiting for an explanation.

"I woke up and after I used the bathroom I went to check on Cat." Caroline shrugged and returned to her study of her sleepwear. "I didn't mean to wake up Cass. It's just that sometimes Cat will crawl in bed with her."

"You mean those times that she doesn't crawl in bed with you?" Miranda asked dryly. "Caroline, Catherine is fine. We've been vigilant about what she eats and she hasn't had another reaction." Miranda paused and waited for Caroline to look up. She caught her daughter's eye and repeated the words she used six months ago. "It wasn't your fault."

Caroline grimaced but nodded, accepting the sentiment.

Miranda shook her head as she considered her twin daughters. "At least you didn't wake up. Oh." She stopped what she was going to say as her wife wandered in yawning and pulling on her red robe. Their beagle, Meg, trotted close behind. "Girls, you know how lightly Andrea sleeps." Miranda pursed her lips and frowned at her daughters before taking in her wife's tousled hair and bemused half smile.

Caroline and Cassidy ducked their heads and mumbled an apology as Meg jumped up and pushed herself into the small space between the sisters. With a soft grunt she lowered her head to her paws and closed her eyes.

"What's going on?" Andy covered another yawn as she joined Miranda and Catherine on the couch. Turning so that she faced her wife and daughter, Andy reached over and tweaked one of Catherine's toes. "Why are you awake, Sweetheart?"

Catherine grabbed Coco with both hands and held up the bunny.

Andy smiled as she tugged on Coco's ear. "Did Coco wake you?"

With pretend seriousness Miranda explained, "Coco had a nightmare, which she doesn't remember, and decided to come downstairs for a story."

Andy gave a solemn nod. "Of course." Turning to the twins, Andy tilted her head. "And did Coco wake you up too?"

Cassidy snorted as she shot her twin an amused glance. Caroline blushed and lowered her eyes to concentrate on petting Meg's ears.

Something about the red head's demeanor was off. "Caroline?" Andy called softly.

The girl didn't raise her head but mumbled something too low for Andy to make out.

Cassidy shook her head and reached over to rub the back of Caroline's neck.

"Honey, I didn't catch what you said." Andy shifted on the couch to face Caroline.

"What if it's my fault that she has nightmares?" Caroline couldn't bring herself to look at her moms.

Miranda gasped. "Darling, you did not cause Catherine's nightmare."

"Your Mom's right, Caro. Catherine getting up in the middle of the night might be due to the orange popsicle she had before dinner." Andy didn't need to see Miranda to realize her eyes had gone wide with outrage. She hurried on before Miranda could interject. "In fact, I'm almost sure there was no nightmare tonight."

This time when Andy glanced at Miranda, her expression of confusion matched those of the twins. "Have any of you heard Catherine crying when she gets up?" Three furrowed brows were Andy's answer so she reached over and tugged on Catherine's little foot. "Sweetheart, were you sad when you woke up tonight."

"No, Mama." The little girl shook her head.

"I think it's my fault that she uses '_nightmare_' to explain waking up at night." Andy gave her family a wry smile. "When Catherine started getting up in the middle of the night, I asked her if she had a nightmare. She said yes, not understanding what I meant." Andy shrugged and tickled her daughter's little bare foot. "So anytime she gets up, she says it was a nightmare."

Cassidy gave her sister a soft push on the shoulder. "Told ya. You didn't traumatize the squirt."

"Are you sure, Andy?" When she nodded, Caroline gave a relieved sigh.

Miranda watched as the tension seeped from Caroline's body and thought, '_Another tender heart_.'

Andy shifted on the couch to face her daughter and wife again. She wagged her finger at Catherine, "But somebody needs to learn to sleep in her own bed like a big girl."

Catherine's eyes got big and her bottom lip trembled. "Mama?"

"Oh no, little miss. Those big brown eyes are not going to work this time." When Miranda snorted, Andy shot her a look.

"Now you know how it feels," Miranda smiled remembering a few times she had been on the receiving end of that exact expression.

"Don't even start, Priestly." Andy grinned as she pulled up one leg and settled into the cushions next to Miranda and Catherine. Laying her arm across the back of the couch she was able to run the tip of her finger along Miranda's cheek.

Andy turned her attention back to Catherine. "Which story did Coco want?"

"You and Mommy." Catherine smiled as Andy rubbed her leg.

"Yes, apparently my story telling skills are barely adequate. I did not begin correctly and learned that '_once-a'_ stories have princesses, dragons, and magic." Miranda pursed her lips to keep from laughing. She saw Andrea struggling to keep a straight face and the twins trying to smother their giggles.

Andy nodded and cleared her throat. "Okay, then. Where did you stop?"

"Dragon Queen sad." Catherine patted the arm Miranda had wrapped around her.

At Andy's unspoken question, Miranda elaborated. "The Dragon Queen had just defeated the evil troll and mean witch and the beautiful Princess had run away."

"You upgraded the gnome and hag to troll and witch?" Andy rubbed her chin and held back her laughter.

"Yes," Miranda sniffed. "It was time for a change."

Andy scratched her ear. "Well, I'm not sure they would appreciate the promotion." She glanced at the twins and asked, "You staying for story time?"

Cassidy put her feet up on the coffee table and wiggled into the loveseat cushions. "You're kidding, right?"

"Duh." Caroline put her feet next to her sister's and continued to stroke Meg's velvety ears.

Miranda relaxed as she cuddled her daughter, satisfied with Andrea continuing the story. She considered her wife's storytelling skills to be exceptional and had no problem sitting back to enjoy the show. To any that knew her it should not be a surprise that Miranda's favorite pastime was watching Andrea. Especially now – Andrea seemed to glow with health and happiness. Her eyes sparkled and there was an almost constant smile on her face. When she laughed, Miranda felt suffused with joy. It was like a warm bubble of pleasure centered in her chest.

"Okay." Andy closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "The Princess left Paris and returned to New York, but she was heartbroken. She realized she made a big mistake and needed to apologize to the Dragon Queen.

"She had no idea what to do so she called the Dragon Queen's loyal minions. The chief minion was furious with the Princess. She yelled and yelled and called the Princess a lot of bad names."

Andy leaned towards Catherine. "You know what the Princess did?" When the little girl shook her head, Andy sat up straight and answered. "She cried and told the chief minion how sad she was and that she was sorry. The chief minion agreed to help the princess."

"Why minion help, Mama?" Catherine tilted her head waiting for an answer.

Cassidy waved her hand wildly. "I know, I know. Because, Emily can't stand to see someone cry." Cassidy turned to her sister and they slapped hands.

Andy shook her head at the girls' antics and waited for their giggles to die down before she continued. "The chief minion gathered other minions to come up with a plan to help the Princess."

Caroline whispered to Cassidy. "Emily and Serena. What other minions?"

"Jocelyn." Cassidy whispered back.

"Oh yeah," Caroline nodded. "Florals for spring minion."

Cassidy ticked off the names on her fingers. "Right. Chief minion, Brazilian minion, and florals for spring minion."

Andy paused during Caroline and Cassidy's side comments. At their shrug, she resumed. "One minion suggested the Princess attend the royal gala. Maybe the Dragon Queen wouldn't yell at the Princess in front of so many people and she would be able to apologize there. They thought this was a good idea. What they needed to make the plan work was the perfect dress. The chief minion grabbed the Princess' hand and dragged her to the fairy godfather. The Princess and the chief minion begged and groveled and made promises of gifts to be named later. Finally the fairy godfather agreed to help. He searched the magical closet and found the ideal dress and matching shoes."

Miranda leaned down and whispered in Catherine's ear, "It was a one shoulder red Marchesa chiffon gown and black Manolo Blanik four inch heels. The Princess was stunning." Catherine smiled up at her mommy.

Andy gazed into Miranda's electric blue eyes and mouthed _thank you_. She cleared her throat and picked up the story. "On the night of the royal gala the fairy godfather helped the Princess with her dress and shoes before going to prepare the Dragon Queen. He understood that the Dragon Queen missed the Princess more than she realized and that she didn't know what to do. Because the Princess had run away, the Dragon Queen didn't think the Princess liked her anymore."

Cassidy leaned close to her sister and whispered in her ear. "How'd Nigel prepare Mom?"

Caroline whispered, "Four glasses of champagne."

"Really, girls," Miranda sniffed. "It was only three."

Andy chuckled and shook her head. "When the Dragon Queen was ready, the fairy godfather signaled the minions and they led the Princess into the royal gala. The Dragon Queen was so surprised, she didn't say anything. When the Princess curtseyed and apologized for running away, the Dragon Queen still didn't say anything. The Princess almost started crying until the fairy godfather stepped in.

"He took the Dragon Queen aside and convinced her to give the Princess another chance. The Dragon Queen was reluctant but decided to forgive the Princess. The Princess promised to never run away again. She asked the Dragon Queen if they could be friends. The Dragon Queen said yes and she and the Princess became the best of friends." Andy smiled as she remembered the lunches, occasional dinners, and time spent with the twins and Miranda.

"The Princess was glad to be friends with the Dragon Queen but she wanted more." Andy sighed. Her feelings at the time had been bittersweet. "But she knew nothing could happen until a divorce was awarded to the Dragon Queen. Until then, the nasty duke was in the way."

Miranda interrupted Andy by clearing her throat. "Cowardly," Miranda corrected. Although her life had become infinitely better since the Paris debacle, she would never forgive Stephen for his opportunistic timing.

"Another promotion?" Andy smirked at the glare Miranda shot her.

"Finally, the Dragon Queen received her divorce decree." Andy's face lit up as she remembered the celebration dinner she had arranged for Miranda and the girls. It had been the first step in her plan to woo Miranda.

"The Princess begged for the chance to love the Dragon Queen. The Dragon Queen agreed because she was already secretly in love with the Princess. So the Dragon Queen and the Princess dated and fell deeper in love. One day the Dragon Queen presented the Princess with a beautiful ring and asked the Princess to marry her. The Princess was so happy she laughed and cried when she said yes. The Dragon Queen and the Princess lived happily ever after. The end." Andy reached over and tapped Catherine on the nose just before she yawned.

"But Mama, what about me?" Catherine rubbed her eyes and shifted to sit up straight.

"Sorry, baby." Andy rubbed Catherine's legs. "That is a story for another day. It's bedtime for little girls and bunnies."

"But Mama." Catherine whined even as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"No, Darling. Your mother is right." Miranda hugged her daughter. "Time for bed."

Cassidy stood and slipped around the coffee table to the couch. "Come on, Cat." She lifted the little girl with ease. "Caro and I will take you."

After some half-hearted grumbling and goodnight kisses, the three girls left their parents alone in the sitting room. Meg hurried after Caroline wagging her white tipped tail.

"Do you want to go back to your book?" Andy waved towards the coffee table.

"No. I'll try again tomorrow." Miranda stood and reached for her wife's hand. When Andy was up, Miranda wrapped her in a full body hug.

"That feels good," Andy murmured with her head on Miranda's shoulder.

"Yes, it does." Miranda stepped back and took Andy's hand. "Let's take this upstairs."

xxx

The bedroom was dark except for the glow from one small lamp on Miranda's side of the bed. When Andy came out of the bathroom she saw her wife sitting against the padded headboard waiting. Andy came around the bed and crawled in pulling the covers over her legs. "Hey, Sweetheart." Andy kissed Miranda's cheek and settled in next to her.

"An orange popsicle?" Miranda pursed her lips and glared.

"I hoped you forgot that little detail," Andy groaned as she slipped down the headboard.

"Andrea, we agreed to curtail snacks before mealtimes." Miranda crossed her arms waiting for Andy to explain.

"I know, I know." Andy pouted. "It was an accident."

Miranda stared at her wife in disbelief. "Catherine accidently ate a popsicle?"

Andy frowned and ran her fingers through her hair. "No, she accidently found me eating a popsicle and I had to share."

When she saw her wife's distress, Miranda couldn't help laughing. "You're upset that she found your stash." She laughed louder when Andy huffed and flipped over on her side, pulling the covers up over her head.

"It's not funny." Andy hunched her shoulders when Miranda pulled the blanket back.

"You are ridiculous." Miranda leaned over and kissed Andy's ear.

Andy rolled back a little to look at Miranda. "You're not angry?"

Miranda smiled and caressed Andy's shoulder. "Of course not. I am aware of your sweet tooth, but I would like for you to eat a little healthier." Miranda leaned in and softly kissed Andy's lips. "It will be better for you and the baby."

Andy rolled over so that she faced her wife. "I know and I am trying." Andy waited for Miranda to slide down until they were face to face. Reaching out one finger she lightly traced an eyebrow and watched Miranda's blue eyes flutter shut. "I love you, Dragon Queen," she sighed.

Miranda slid her hand behind Andy's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. "And I love you, my Princess."


End file.
